Love & Pain
by x Red Blood Lies Love x
Summary: God could life get any better, first my parents leave then i have to save the world and now im falling in love with Clouds brother, who may i say i never knew was a person. Oh my life Sucks!  This is the life of Emerald Gold. All Vapire love no Human btw.


Rewritten: Hello :) This is my first fanfic, not sure how you all will like it but i hope you do. The motto of this fanfic is: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Its my favourite quote from the amazing film Moulin Rouge. Its about love, Beauty and passion but above all things love. This is all vampire love no human & vampire just Vampire & Vampire love

Read & Enjoy

* * *

"Morning Skippers" I said joyfully, jumping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

My two sisters were sitting at the table. Ruby was talking on the phone to her friends and Mackenzie slirping on poridge, blood mixed into it. Poor girl always wanting to be human. I would always feel sorrow towards her.

I walked, well more like jumped, to the cupbored and grabbed a bottle of blood before setting of to the academy. Where Cloud waits for me, my best friend. The door bell rang. Thats probley Rubys 'super cute' boyfriend or one of her slutty friends. Ruby jumped of the stall and rush to the door using her speed. Why she so eagar to get to the door? Who is it?

"Just a presant from her boyfriend." Mackenzie shrugged.

She could read minds, all vampires had a gift Mine was that me eyes change colour to my moods when i wanted to show it and create illuoins that stuff. Ruby jumped back into the room throwing the presant into the fridge, blood.

"Ah wow, such an amazing prezzie." I teased, it was fun pissing her of.

"Whatever, slut" She said slamming back down on the stall.

"HAH! Thats you, princees Ruby" Mwhaha im so evil.

"Hmm at least i have somebody who loves me." She defened herself.

That little... How dare she, i just think theres no point in guys when we have like forever to live. Guys are guys, usless fun. I picked up the toaster and BAM! it hit her straight in the back of her head from my full force throw, snapping it in half. She didn't even flinch or move from the hit.

"What was that?" My mums voice echoed down the stairs.

"Toaster!" I answered.

"Oh okay just tidy the mess" She said. She is an amazing mum, not caring what you do as long as you tidy up. I could even do this and she wouldn't care one bit. My brother bounced downstairs and i picked up the knife, throwing it at him aiming for his side. Three. Two. One. Bulleyes, its a hit.

"Thanks sis" Carl said pulling out the knife and putting his thumb up.

"Clean it up!" Mum said. See she doen't care unless you don't tidy a brillant mum. I laughed as Carl clean the knife in the sink, Watching the blood swirl around in the sink.

"Perfect aim" He patted my head and i bit his hand. i don't like people touching my hair.

"Ouch" He whinned before going back upstairs.

I looked up at the clock, it was 7:30. Time to go. I kissed Mackenzie on her check and hissed at Ruby before leaving hopping into my Ferrari and driving with speed to the academy.

* * *

I hopped out the car, to be knocked down by Cloud. "Sorry" She laughed helping me up of the floor. I didn't care she was my best friend and was always happy you could see it in her eyes. "No problem Cloud" I said, brushing of my fav leather jacket and skinny ripped jeans.

The sky was a gloomy grey, spreading depression. Well not on me.

"Come on i want to get out this damn weather" Cloud grabbed my arm and pulled me inside where everybody was, all crowed in the hallways, conversations bursting with excitment for the first day back and new years, i listened closley guessingthe voices.

"Omg have ou heard chuck is gay" A girl from the far corner said whispering, forgetting all of us could hear her.

"Look at that bitch, major make over needed" That must be Sharley, drama queen and Rubys slutty friend.

"Wow thsi place is huge" New year.

"Check the new boy out. He transferred her from a pirvate baording school." C - New boy? What new boy? transpread? Where? I looked around looking at what Carla was gazing at.I listened more "His name is Shane Red, pretty hot name" I still couldnt see what she was gazing at. Is he ho - WOAH! no way am i going there! I said i wouldn't, no i promised, no boys waste of space and time. I sighed and looked back at Cloud who had a pissed of but worried facial expresion. Whats wrong with her? She was staring down at her phone, looking like she was going to crush it into dust in her hands. She was a sweet and fun girl but when she was annoyed she got annoyed big time. Once she tryed punching me in rage because her boyfriend cheated on her with Sharley, big mistake big big mistake.

"Whats wrong?" I said worried. I was worried she'd puch me again last time she broke my ribs doing it sure i healed but it was painful. Once i asked her her facial expression changed like somebody just flipped a switch. I sighed in releft.

"Nothing, come on we have training first." She beamed dragging me to the the changeing rooms.

* * *

Once finally changed i sat on the cold hard floor of the classes were split into two groups higher and lower. I was in higher and Cloud was in lower so i was on my own. Mr. Drageon walked through the battered gym door wearing track suits and a old grey T-shirt, his brown hair fluffed up into spikes.

"Bonjour, mon chéri clochards. Nous avons un bouton nouveau chocolat aujourd'hui." He said skipping? Yeah skipping. The class laughed beacuse i will tell you this his french is crap. He just said 'Hello, my darling bums. We have a new chocolate button today.' Which basically means 'Hello, my fantastic students. We have a new student today.' He is one fit teacher but one idiotic teacher as well. He is that idiotic he went up to the languages teacher last year and said 'Bonjour beau bouton. Je veux tellement.' Which means 'Hello beautiful button. I want you so much.' when he maent to say 'Hello brillant teacher. I want some help please' He really needs to stop talking french.

Mr. Drageon cleared his throat. "Okay in pairs i will choose them. Boy girl fight today." He smiled and pulled out a list of names "Oh and this is Shane Red" He pointed to a guy wearing black tracksuits and a white T-shirt. He had black emo hair that suited his pale skin his eyes were dark almost black that sparkled in the light. He-he is ama- NO! Don't think that, forget it!

He smiled at me before sitting down on the floor. He looked like i had seen him before his smile remined me of someone.

"Okay Rolla and Jack, Marlyn and Kain, Cassie and Alex" He went on and on. "And finally Emarald and ..." He trailed of looking for my partner "Matt" He finshed and we all got with are partners. Matt was mine he was about a cm smaller then me and had shaggy blonde hair he was cute and i had been with him once. We started are fight.

I kicked him in the stomach makeing him fall down. He got back up and flew towards me, i dodged his attack and hit him back with a punch but he grabbed my fist twisting it. I kicked my leg up knocking him and did a back filp into a crouch "Bring it on" He snarled at me and i lungded at him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him stopping me from moveing "Stuck now princess" He whispered in my ear and i hissed not caring what i did to him, it was a fight and all vampires are dangerous in fight. I leaned forward fast making him flipp over me and land on his back, i placed my foot on his neck hard threating to break it.

"Very good!" Mr. Drageon said clapping making me snap out of my fight. I could beat up any boy in my class since 5 years old. I helped Matt up and he patted my back "Always the winner" He lauhed and i laughed.

"Yup no beating this girl" I laughed. I standed ready for the next fight but someone stopped me at lundgeing at Matt for te next fight.

"I wanna fight you" Said a husky sexy voice from behind me. It was Shane the new kid.

"Good luck with that, she will knock you on your arse big style dude" Matt left and sat down on the bench.

"You think you can beat me" I said crossing my arms. "Uh huh" He stood in his postion and i stood in mine "Don't complain if i break your ribs" He said smirking. Ha! have fun with that.

I started by lunging at him but he doudged and i fell to the ground i got back up and used speed to double kick him, i got him in the stomach. He puched my jaw and i heard a cracking noise. That basard broke my jaw, oh his asking for it. I snarled at him and kicked his legs from under him ,knocking him down. He hissed and jumped up.

I gasped as i saw his eyes flame red before i saw flames burst in front of me. "AHH!" I screamed in pain as a pain spread through my body. "STOP!" I screamed and it did. I lunged at him pushing him into the wall, leaving at dent. I soon realised everybody was watching us. "You wanna play dirty then bring" I used my powers, creating an illiusion around him. I made him feel fear and pain. I watched as he feel to the floor in pain, i let him free and he stood up.

"Your in for it now" He growled and his hands turned a orange colour like fire. He grabbed my throat and pushed me to the wall. i felt the fire around my throat burning it. I screamed and kicked my leg out but missed him, i did it again and didn't miss but he didn't move an inch. "Please...stop" I chocked out struggling. He let go and i feel to the floor before i blackened out.

* * *

I woke up in a white room on a soft couch. I moved to the side. What happened? My head hurt and my throat felt like it was on fire. Where am i?

The door opened and a boy walked through with Cloud. "Oh my god. Are you alright?" She asked rushing to my side. The boy with her came closer, then i remembered.

"YOU!" I hissed at Shane. He hurt me thats why my throat burned it burned like fuck because of him. "Sorry" he shrugged like nothing had happened. I could feel the anger rise in me. I wanted to rip his head off. Right there, right now. "Calm down." Cloud patted my shoulder and i sat up on the couch, i realised i was in the nurses office.

I looked at Shane who was throwing a ping pong ball in the air and catching it. Knob. Cloud laughed, reading my thoughts.

"I,m going to get u a drink, be right back" She walked to the door and scowled at Shane. After she left Shane came over to the couch and sat next to. "S'up?" He asked, still throwing the ball in the air. I laughed what a complete knob! he gave me a confused look and i just shrugged. He cleared his throat.

"I haven't properly introduced myself I,m Shane Red" He shook my hand. "I,m Clouds brother" I froze as he said Clouds brother. Clouds brother? Cloud brother? I could feel my facial expression drop and Shane started to look worried. Those eyes and smile looked just liked Clouds. Then it all clicked. He was Clouds brother, a brother she never told me about.

Okay finshed i rewrite it because i didn't like the ending in the last one :) Hoped u liked it, Please review. Some Pictures are on my profile check them out.


End file.
